Eeveelution
|the Theme Deck released with the expansion|Eeveelution (TCG)}} For the , see . ---- An Eeveelution (Japanese: イーブイズ EVsEVs + cafe) is a term used for the current group of eight Pokémon that evolve from . It is a portmanteau of the words "Eevee" and "evo'lution'". Its definition may be extended to include Eevee itself. It originally was an unofficial term used by fans, but the term eventually passed into the realm of official usage first as a pun in the official guide of Pokémon Stadium 2,Pokémon Stadium 2 guidebook and then later in the TCG Theme Deck , as well as in the game Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. In the games Generation I In Generation I, Eevee is obtained at the Celadon Mansion and can evolve into , , or through the use of an evolutionary stone. Eevee :Main article: Eevee is the 's starter Pokémon in as well as the starter Pokémon for both Michael in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness and the Hero/Heroine in Pokémon Conquest. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, an Eevee is the first Pokémon of the and the respectively. While Trace always evolves his Eevee into , the player's is treated as a which cannot evolve. To compensate for this, the player's Partner has higher stats than a regular Eevee and can be taught special moves related to the types of the other Eeveelutions. Vaporeon :Main article: Vaporeon, the first of the Eeveelutions in National Pokédex order, is a Pokémon. It evolves from an Eevee that is exposed to a Water Stone. Vaporeon is the only Eeveelution that does not share any weakness with another. Jolteon :Main article: Jolteon is the second of the Eeveelutions, evolving from exposure to a Thunder Stone, and is an Pokémon. Jolteon is the only Eeveelution without an obvious tail. However, in the The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, it is shown to have a stubby tail under its spikes, although the tail is absent from its Generation V backsprite. Flareon :Main article: The final member of Generation I's Eeveelution trio is Flareon, a Pokémon, evolving from Eevee when it is exposed to a Fire Stone. Flareon is the only Eeveelution with a type advantage over more than one other Eeveelution. Generation II Eevee is again available relatively early in Generation II, which introduces two new Eeveelutions: and , obtained when Eevee is leveled up with high friendship at certain times of the day. Each of Ecruteak City's Kimono Girls owns one of the five Eeveelutions that existed in Generation II. Because there is no clock system in , Eevee cannot evolve into Espeon or Umbreon even though they exist and can be traded in from . Espeon :Main article: The -type Espeon evolves from Eevee when it is raised to 220 friendship and gains a level . It, alongside Umbreon, is the starter Pokémon for Pokémon Colosseum. Espeon is the only Eeveelution not to have a type advantage over another at all. Umbreon :Main article: Umbreon is the second of the two Generation II Eeveelutions, a Pokémon. Umbreon evolves from Eevee when it gains a level with 220 friendship. It, alongside Espeon, is the starter Pokémon for Pokémon Colosseum. Generation IV Though no new Eeveelutions were introduced in Generation III, Generation IV added another pair of new Eeveelutions, and , which are obtained by leveling Eevee up in certain areas, another departure from the methods of evolution in previous generations. Because there is no Moss Rock or Icy Rock in , Eevee cannot evolve into Leafeon or Glaceon even though they exist and can be traded in from . Leafeon :Main article: Leafeon is the evolution of Eevee. When an Eevee is leveled up near a large, mossy rock, it will evolve into this Pokémon. Leafeon is the only Eeveelution whose base stat in Special Defense is lower than 95. Glaceon :Main article: Glaceon is an evolution of Eevee. Glaceon evolves from Eevee when it is leveled up near an ice-covered rock. Generation VI Eeveelutions once again skip a generation and introduce a new evolution in Generation VI: . Sylveon :Main article: Sylveon is a evolution of Eevee. It evolves when leveled up with a move and at least two Affection hearts in Pokémon-Amie or Pokémon Refresh. Sylveon is the only Eeveelution introduced alone in an individual generation. Similar movesets Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Base stats comparison In the anime In the anime, the Eeveelutions have been featured together in several episodes, most specifically in The Battling Eevee Brothers under the possession of the Eevee brothers, which focused on the three Generation I Eeveelutions, as well as Eevee itself, and Trouble's Brewing under the possession of Sakura and the Kimono Girls, which focused on the five Eeveelutions there were as of Generation II, although Sakura's Espeon was still an Eevee during this episode. The seven Eeveelutions as of Generation IV were first featured together with an Eevee as a small cameo at the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. In the Pikachu short Eevee & Friends, it featured Eevee with all eight of its Eeveelutions as of Generation VI. Several important characters have owned Eevee which have gone on to evolve; other Eeveelutions have also been featured separately from their cousins. Gary's Umbreon Gary Oak owns an that he caught as an Eevee sometime before Ash returned to Kanto from the Orange Archipelago in A Tent Situation. It debut in the next episode and later evolved prior to Power Play!. It is one of his main Pokémon, having appeared nearly every time he himself has, and being quite skilled in battle. Sakura's Espeon Sakura, one of the five Kimono Girls, is the owner of an that debut as an Eevee in Trouble's Brewing and later evolved prior to Espeon, Not Included, while the rest of her sisters own the other four Eeveelutions that were known in Generation II. Anabel's Espeon Salon Maiden Anabel used an Espeon in Second Time's the Charm! during Ash's rematch with her. It was defeated by . May's Glaceon , who is the first main anime character to have owned an Eevee, received hers as an Egg in May's Egg-Cellent Adventure. Eevee hatched in Time Warp Heals All Wounds and later evolved into a sometime prior to A Full Course Tag Battle! during a visit to Sinnoh to compete in the Wallace Cup. Johanna's Umbreon Johanna has an Umbreon that debuted in Strategy Begins at Home!. It joined to help train against its Trainer's daughter: Dawn. It later did the same in SS024. Zoey's Leafeon Zoey has a Leafeon that debuted in Double-Time Battle Training!. It was used in a practice Double Battle along with . It reappeared in Coming Full-Festival Circle!, where it was used in the Battle Stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. It faced off against Nando's Kricketune and alongside and won. Ursula's Vaporeon and Flareon Ursula used two Eevee in the Performance Stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival in Last Call — First Round!. She evolved them into Vaporeon and Flareon as part of the act. Volkner's Jolteon Volkner used a Jolteon during his battle against Ash in The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World!. It battled and lost to . It is the first Eeveelution to be used by a Gym Leader in the anime. Cynthia's Glaceon Cynthia used a Glaceon in All for the Love of Meloetta! to freeze part of a river. She and then broke up the ice so it could be used to cool down a sick . Virgil's team Virgil owns an Eevee and every one of its then-known final forms. They debuted together in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad! where he used them in his mountain rescue duties. He also used them to fight through the Vertress Conference, which he won. ''Eevee & Friends'' Eeveelutions The Pikachu short for Genesect and the Legend Awakened featured every Eeveelution, including the newly revealed Sylveon. Valerie's Sylveon Valerie has a Sylveon that debuted in A Fashionable Battle!. She used it in Fairy-Type Trickery! in Ash's Gym battle, where it battled and lost to . Serena's Sylveon caught her as an Eevee in A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!. Her Eevee later evolved in Party Dancecapades! during a Tag Battle alongside Ash's Pikachu against Miette's and James's Inkay. Ilima's Eevee Ilima and his Eevee debuted in Turning Heads and Training Hard!. With the help of his Z-Ring and Eevium Z, Ilima and Eevee can perform the Z-Move . Sandy A Eevee with shaggy hair made its debut after the airing of Lillier and the Staff!, in the first episode of the titular Where Are You Going, Eevee?. It made its main series debut in We Know Where You're Going, Eevee!, where it was caught by and given the nickname Sandy. Pokédex entries , the Flame Pokémon. A Water Stone yields , the Bubble Jet Pokémon. A Thunder Stone yields , the Lightning Pokémon.}} Gallery File:Lady Eeveelutions.png|Eeveelutions as seen in Giratina and the Sky Warrior Virgil Eeveelutions.png|Eeveelutions as seen in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad! PokéTV XY095.png|Eeveelutions as seen in the Poké TV segment PK25 Eeveelutions.png|Eeveelutions as seen in Eevee & Friends In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the chapter To Evolve or Not to Evolve, That is the Question!, and Mikey fight together against the Eevee brothers so that Mikey and his Eevee may be accepted into the secret fellowship, The Knights of the E Stone. Each of Mikey's brothers owns one of Eevee's evolutions which was known at the time ( , , and ), and Mikey's Eevee must fight each of its evolutions to prove its worth despite being an unevolved Pokémon. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Vee was featured as a Pokémon Team Rocket experimented on with the use of the "Eevee Bio-Engineering Scheme". This allowed Eevee to freely evolve into any of the Generation I Eeveelutions and then revert back into its original form. After some time under 's ownership however, Vee evolved into an , and the ability was eliminated. Karen's Umbreon, first seen in the , used to be an Eevee. The five Kimono Girls debuted in the . Each own a different Eeveelution like their game counterparts, and by the end of the chapter, recruited a Leafeon and a Glaceon. in the caught an Eevee which she nicknamed Veevee and eventually evolved into Sylveon. This makes Y the second Pokédex holder to own an Eeveelution. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Bill in The Golden Boys has an Umbreon and Espeon. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Mitsumi in the manga owns a Glaceon, Leafeon, Espeon, and an Eevee who was held hostage by Cyrus for a brief time. In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga in Pokémon 7 owns a Leafeon that was given to her by Nazuna. In the Pocket Monsters manga Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon were seen in the Pocket Monsters manga. In the TCG In the Pokémon Trading Card Game, many sets featuring the Eeveelutions have been released. Commonly, all of them will be released within the same expansion set, much as , , and were originally released in the expansion. Included with the expansion, also, is a by the name of , which features the original three Eeveelutions as the focus. However, the deck only includes the three Generation I Eeveelutions: whereas was released in the set, Espeon was not. There have also been several that revolve around the Eeveelutions, mostly due to their versatility and their lack of a unanimous weakness. One of the most recent is , which utilizes of all five then-known Eeveelutions. The use of this archetype has been assisted by the release of a great many s that provide more than one type of Energy, such as . In , and were introduced to the TCG; the set also included all previous Eeveelutions. The most recent expansion to include the Eevee family is , including all but Sylveon (since the set was released during Generation V). Sylveon was first introduced into the TCG in (if the XY Black Star Promos and the XY Trainer Kit are not counted). Trivia * Each Eeveelution has identical base stat totals, as well as the same 130-110-95-65-65-60 amounts. What differs among them is which amount is allotted to which stat. ** No Eeveelution so far has either HP or Special Defense as its lowest base stat. * In the TCG, Glaceon and Vaporeon are the only Eeveelutions to share a type: . * A chapter of Magical Pokémon Journey, Eevee-Lu-Tion, parodies this term. ( and Lu are the names of two characters from the Magical Pokémon Journey manga). * The Eeveelutions were featured along with Eevee in the Eevee Essences Collection. * No Eeveelution is of a type that was considered physical prior to Generation IV. * Motofumi Fujiwara designed Eevee, Jolteon, and Flareon. Atsuko Nishida designed all of the other Eeveelutions.https://twitter.com/atsuko_nishida/status/783643367523557376 Name origin See also * Hitmons References Category:Terminology de:Evolitionen fr:Évolition it:Eeveeluzione ja:ブイズ zh:伊布家族